


Resident Evil Alphabets

by Procrasking



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dragon Writes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrasking/pseuds/Procrasking
Summary: SFW and NSFW alphabets for Resident Evil posted originally on @procrasking on tumblr (yes, I am the author, hi, thanks for reading, I love you <3)
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Reader, Brad Vickers/Reader, Carlos Oliveira/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Wesker NSFW alphabet

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)  
He’s surprisingly gentle. Not the kind of gentle where he’ll whisper sweet nothings into your ear but more the kind that cleans you up afterwards and maybe runs a bath. It really depends on his mood - if he’s had a bad day, he’s not just gonna run you a bath out of the kindness of his heart, it’ll more likely because he made a really big mess.

 **B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Oddly enough, he loves his partner’s hands. They have so much they can do, and they show a lot of emotion. Seeing your hands clench into fists, watching you grip the bedsheets as tightly as possible, the talent they hold. He just really loves what you can do with your hands.

 **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically)  
He totally has a thing for you being marked as his. The more he makes you know you’re his, the wider his smug smirk gets. He’ll paint you like a pretty picture, filthy bastard.

 **D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
He has quite a few secrets, mainly because he has almost no time to talk or just can’t be bothered. His dirtiest, though, is that if he can’t be bothered to take care of himself properly, he’ll just sleep with dried cum everywhere. Nasty, clean yourself up sir.

 **E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Surprisingly, yeah. Believe it or not, before Raccoon, he slept with a lot of people around the workplace. He knows exactly what to do for any partner, but typically chases his own release.

 **F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
Any position where he can see what he’s doing to you, the affect he has on you. Sometimes he’ll go against a wall, possibly his work desk if he’s got some pent up frustration.

 **G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Not goofy at all, he’s 100% serious, which can be a shame sometimes depending on what you’re into. If his S/O isn’t the serious type he can’t hold back smiles for long, especially when his mind is preoccupied with other things.

 **H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
He doesn’t really care about it, but he gives it a trim when necessary. It’s not his top priority, so he’ll only trim it if it’s been a while or his S/O mentions it.

 **I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
It really depends on the mood he’s in - if he’s having a bad day, he’s ruthless. He only chases his own release, but with how great he is you end up getting off anyway. If he’s had a great day, however, he’ll fuckin’ worship you. He’ll tell you how great you are, how good you feel. Albert’s got a way with words, surprisingly.

 **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)  
Not really, unless his S/O wants to try out mutual masturbation. Whenever he gets frustrated or worked up, he just seeks out his S/O, no point in wanking alone. If, for whatever reason, his S/O is out of town, he’ll be really quick about it.

 **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)  
Definitely has a sir kink. Call him sir whenever and he’ll be raring n ready to go in seconds. He’s very willing to give bondage a go if his S/O is willing, but he won’t agree to be handcuffed or tied up himself.

 **L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)  
Most places, but mainly the bed, a wall, or his work desk. Sure, he prefers the bed, because he can do more to his S/O there, but if neither of them can wait he’s fine with a wall. If his S/O surprises him at work there’s a high chance of them screwing around there.

 **M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Seeing his S/O, especially if they’re wearing his clothes. Listen, he’s possessive and loves it when he can show off what’s his, so seeing his S/O in his clothes really riles him up. Bonus points if they’re in his long black jacket.

 **N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
He really doesn’t want to be a sub, ever. Other than that, he finds things that involve bodily fluids (that aren’t cum) to be pretty disgusting.

 **O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Receiving, definitely, especially if his S/O is knelt under his desk. He’s real good at giving though, so just ask nicely and he may treat you. It’s better to ask him when he’s in a good mood, though, since he’s more likely to be gentle and quick.

 **P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
It really depends on his mood. If he’s had a good day, he’ll be gentle, slow, and sensual unless his S/O says otherwise, but if he’s had a bad day he’s gonna be rough and fast. His S/O telling him to slow down or be more gentle does work, but only to a fault - he needs to get rid of his frustration and he needs it done asap.

 **Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Oh, all the damn time. _Especially_ if you two work at the same place. He really doesn’t care about other people seeing, hell sometimes he even prefers it that way. Big fan of showing off what’s his, and what better way to do so than by fucking you at work?

 **R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
To him, it’s not really much of a risk. Sure, his S/O may not like something he does, but he only tries out things he knows for sure he’ll like, because he can’t stand to be wrong. 

**S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
If he’s really fired up, he can go for at least 5 rounds, but normally it’s around 2 to 3. That may sound exhausting but he’s all virusey, remember?

 **T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
No dildos, but he does have a few whips and paddles. He won’t let them be used on him, but he’d use them on his S/O in a heartbeat if they were okay with it.

 **U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)  
If his S/O has been bratty that day, he’s going to be teasing them for hours, even if they have work in the morning. No mercy. Even is his S/O _begs_ him to let them finish, he won’t. He’s getting his revenge, and nothing other than a safeword will stop him.

 **V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
Not loud at all, really. It’s almost like he makes no noise at all, but if you pay enough attention or tease him for long enough he’s quite loud. His volume doesn’t matter so much most of the time, since you won’t be able to hear over the noises he gets out of you.

 **W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
If his S/O gets really sweet and cuddly after sex, he’ll roll his eyes and mutter under his breath, but if you listen closely you’ll hear that he’s actually saying how cute they are. Don’t mention it unless you want him to go another round to punish you.

 **X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)  
He’s above average, but only just. Maybe around 6 inches in length with a 5 inch girth. Don’t worry, he knows how to use it really well.

 **Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)  
Quite high, but mainly whenever he sees his S/O. He’s quick to get riled up at the smallest of things, needing to relieve himself of his frustrations quite often.

 **Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
Not too quickly, he’ll make sure his S/O is comfortable and clean before sleeping. If you’re lucky, he might wrap you in his arms and hold you close.


	2. Carlos NSFW alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**  
He’s really gentle, asking his S/O if they need anything. He’ll gladly get anything they want, they just have to ask. If they want a bath, he’s putting the towels out now. If they want a massage, he’s already got the oil in hand. Ugh, he’s just so caring.

 **B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**  
Everything. Listen, he _adores_ every single part of his S/O, no matter what. Just looking at them fills him with pure joy.

 **C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**  
He’s not that picky about it, but he generally prefers his S/O’s face. Maybe a nice pearl necklace.

 **D = Desire (How do they act after a long time without seeing their partner?)**  
Carlos has some restraint, but not much. If he hasn’t seen his partner in a while, he’s gonna be needy and the second he sees them he’s holding them as close as possible. There’s a lot of pent up frustration that he needs to get rid of somehow.

 **E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**  
He definitely knows what he’s doing, especially as a dom. If you ask, he’ll gladly sub, but he’s best as domming.

 **F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**  
Any position, really. He’s not picky, but he really likes it when you ride him.

 **G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**  
He’s pretty goofy, but he doesn’t mean to be. It’s just that he loves seeing you happy and smiling, so he makes little comments about how much he loves you or cracks a little joke with his head buried in your neck.

 **H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**  
Carlos takes a _lot_ of pride in how he looks, especially around his cock. He has a happy trail, but not much else.

 **I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**  
When he wants to be, he can be really fuckin romantic. Candles, rose petals, a fancy meal, you name it, but sometimes that just takes too long.

 **J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**  
Surprisingly, he doesn’t jerk off too much. Before meeting you, sure, but not so much anymore. It just feels better to have someone with you, y’know?

 **K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**  
Praise kink, but mainly giving praise. He just wants you to be happy. Also, if you let him, he’ll worship your body for _hours._ Please, it’s one of his favourite things to do. Occasionally, he might use a pair of handcuffs on you, but he’s not into heavy bondage.

 **L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**  
Anywhere that’s comfortable, really. Sometimes he’ll go for shower sex but damn that shit’s dangerous so most of the time a bed or a sofa. Wall sex is great too, but please hold on tight.

 **M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**  
Seeing you in his clothes, seriously he goes fuckin nuts. Other than that, when you get real happy to see him after he’s been on a mission.

 **N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**  
Scat or piss play. It just doesn’t do it for him, y’know? Heavy bondage is something he also won’t do, but that’s mainly because he doesn’t want to hurt you.

 **O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**  
Honestly, he really prefers giving. Sure, he loves it when you go down on him, but getting to watch your face contort with pleasure is one of his favourite things.

 **P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**  
It depends on his mood and what you like, really. If you’re in the mood for some slow love making, he’s absolutely ready, but if you want some rough fucking, he’s down for that too. On the rare occasion that he’s frustrated and got a lot of pent up emotions, he’s more likely to be fast and rough.

 **Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**  
Oh yeah, he loves them, especially just before a mission. If you work with him, there’s a 50-50 chance he’ll go down on you after the briefing in a storage closet somewhere.

 **R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**  
The biggest risk he’ll take is teasing you under the table at a restaurant, but if there’s other people with you it’s very unlikely he’ll do it. Tease him enough and he will, but he wants to save your pleasure for when you’re alone.

 **S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**  
He can go for quite a while, especially if he’s grumpy. It doesn’t happen often, but when it does he’ll tease you for a hot minute.

 **T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**  
While he doesn’t own any himself, if his partner has them or wants to use them he’s not against it. He does have handcuffs though.

 **U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**  
Oh god, so much. If you’re on a date he’s gonna tease you a lot, unless someone else is there. If you’ve been teasing him all day he’s not gonna stop teasing until you beg him.

 **V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**  
Quite a lot, actually. He has no shame when it comes to noise, but he does love to bury his face in your neck when he gets close. 

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**  
He randomly leaves his jackets around in hopes that you’ll wear them. Please wear them, they’re really comfy and being snuggled up against him while wearing them is really wholesome until he gets all horny.

 **X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)**  
Decent length, around 6 inches, with a nice 3.5 inch girth, and he definitely knows how to put it to good use.

 **Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**  
Pretty high. He’s not constantly horny, but when he gets going he can go for a _while._

 **Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**  
Not that quickly, since he wants to make sure his partner is cleaned up and comfortable first. When they’re both settled under the covers, he’ll fall asleep with his S/O nestled safely in his arms.


	3. Brad NSFW alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**  
He’s so sweet oh my god, you have to stop him from making a bubble bath every damn time. Bubble baths are nice but after every shag? You’ll practically live in the water.

 **B = Body part (Their favourite body part of their partner’s)**  
Tummy, without a doubt. Small tummy, big tummy, funky shaped tummy, he loves them all. Burying his face in your tum tum while you’re cuddling on the sofa, pressing light kisses before he goes down on you. It’s just so good to him.

 **C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**  
He prefers to cum inside, but will do whatever his partner wants. 

**D = Desire (How do they act after a long time not seeing their partner?)**  
While he missed them a lot, he’s too nervous to do anything unless his partner starts it. Expect a lot of kisses, and his arms wrapping around you as he buries his face in your neck.

 **E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**  
He’s moderately experienced with all the basics like where to put his cock and how to kiss, but he’s still kinda nervous and lives to please.

 **F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**  
Any position his partner likes, really. Seriously, tell him your favourite and he’ll do it in a heartbeat.

 **G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**  
Honestly, he’s real goofy. His go to coping mechanism is humour, and with his need to please his partner, he resorts to cheesy jokes and constant compliments.

 **H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**  
He’s kinda self conscious, so he trims it constantly. There’s,, really not much there.

 **I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**  
As goofy as he is, he’s really sweet. He’ll press little kisses everywhere and whisper compliments right into your ear.

 **J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**  
Not often, he’s either busy with work or just wants to pleasure you. 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**  
Definitely a praise kink, both giving and receiving. Sure, he loves being told that he’s doing a good job, but to him nothing compares to the way your eyes light up or how flustered you get when he whispers how good you are right in your ear.

 **L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**  
The bed, since he finds it easier, but every now and then he’ll go for the shower. Gotta be careful, though. Shower sex is very dangerous.

 **M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**  
Surprisingly, quite a few things, but mainly you in his clothes, that’s definitely an insta-boner. He just really loves seeing you, especially if you’re 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**  
He’d never hurt you. Ever. He just _can’t_ because seeing you hurt is absolutely horrible to him, even if you like it.

 **O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**  
Oh man, he loves receiving. As much as I hc him as someone who’ll do anything to please his partner, he fucking loves when you suck him off. He gets so needy too like if you start teasing he’s putty in your hands, a blushing mess for you to do with as you please.

 **P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**  
I think he’d prefer to be slow and sensual. Sex is pretty intimate for him and he wants to take his time to show you how loved you are, how much he needs you.

 **Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**  
He can take them or leave them, really. If there’s not enough time for him to absolutely worship you he doesn’t see the point, but at the same time there’s just nothing better than a risky blowjob in a closet.

 **R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**  
Speaking of risky blowjobs, he takes more risks than _anyone._ He may seem like a chicken normally, but by god the way he gets fired up at the thought of getting caught is delicious. He doesn’t like getting caught at all, especially not by people he knows, but the thought of it drives him nuts.

 **S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**  
Listen right, hear me out, he has a really high libido, his stamina is through the roof, you start teasing him and he can go for hours. He’s all whiney too and ugh god it’s perfect.

 **T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**  
Surprisingly, he does. It’s nothing too extreme just like a vibrator or something but it sits there in his underwear drawer, having a grand ol’ time. He will absolutely use them on his partner if they’re okay with it.

 **U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**  
Not much - if he’s in the right mood he’ll say a few things here and there, but if you point it out or tease him back he gets so flustered and starts stuttering.

 **V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**  
Very loud, honestly. He feels like being loud shows you how great you are and he just wants you to be happy.

 **W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**  
He’s a service switch, no doubt. Seeing you happy makes him happy and he will do almost anything to make that happen. Being a dom? Absolutely, he’s got that covered. Being a sub? Mans got that down to a T, you just need to ask. He’s also really observant and knows what turns you on the most.

 **X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)**  
A solid 5 inches, and he definitely knows how to use it.

 **Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**  
Goddamn it’s high, you could do virtually anything and he’d get worked up.

 **Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**  
I’d say he’s pretty quick to fall asleep, having you in his arms comforts him like nothing else can, especially if you’re smiling.


	4. Brad SFW alphabet (I, J, L, M, O, V, W, X, Y)

**Inspiration** \- _Did their S/O change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying new things or helped them overcome personal problems?_

His S/O made him feel so much more confident. Going around town with them by his side makes him feel safe, secure, and proud because he knows how amazing his S/O is and just thinking for a second that they decided to stay with him just fills him with pure joy. He can make his S/O more compassionate and patient, but it depends on them as a person.

 **Jealousy** \- _Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?_

It really depends. Sometimes people just rub him the wrong way, and he doesn’t know why. He usually just asks to hold his S/O’s hand or tries to make friends with the person making him jealous. Assert dominance with love and adoration.

 **Love confession** \- _How would they confess to their S/O?_

Before Raccoon, he wouldn’t dare. He’d rather just give them cute things until they shut him down or asked him out. But after Raccoon, when he knows how fleeting life can be and how much he needs to cherish things, he’d make his S/O a nice batch of pastries and ask them on a picnic with him.

 **Marriage** \- _Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the marriage look like?_

Yes. Yes he does. If his S/O doesn’t want to get married, he’s absolutely okay with that too. He just likes being with them and knowing they care for him. If they do want to get married, he’d like to get married out in the open surrounded by nature. That’s how he proposes, too; in a sweet little meadow after teaching his S/O how to make a flower crown.

 **On Cloud Nine** \- _What are they like when they’re in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?_

He makes things for them! Origami and pastries are his strong suits but if they want something else, he’d gladly give it to them. He just really wants them to be happy.

 **Value** \- _How important is the relationship to them? What is it’s worth in comparison to other things in their life?_

Incredibly important. He could lose everything but still be happy if his S/O was with him because he knows how much they love him and that feeling is enough to keep him going.

 **Wild Card** \- _A random fluff headcanon_

He’s a fantastic cook, especially with pastries and breakfast meals. If his S/O has a pet, he’s more than happy to make pet-friendly meals for them. He really loves animals, too, but he’s never had the chance to have one.

 **XOXO** \- _Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?_

Absolutely, but it takes him a while. It’s not that he doesn’t trust his S/O or anything, but more that he doesn’t want to accidentally annoy them. If they start to hug him or hold him he really doesn’t want to let go.

 **Yearning** \- _How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?_

He has a photo of them in his wallet for when he’s working for a long time. When he misses them, which is quite often, he’ll look at the picture to remind himself that he does this for them.


End file.
